Dragon (Boss)
|health: = 115-120 |speed: = Fast|appears_in: = Parallel World}} Not to be confused with the craft item called Dragon. The Dragon is a character and the boss for the second world of Campaign on the mission, Parallel World. Appearance The Dragon is black with red outlines. It is similar to the Ender Dragon from Minecraft, however, most of the purple colors on the dragon are now replaced by red highlights to avoid copyright infringement. Story The dragon sent the monsters in Newbie's world. After the Dragon is defeated, Newbie will ask him to chase out the monsters from the world. The dragon agrees, coming up with a question about why they are square and thinks that he could find a solution. The newbie and the Female Survivor then rode on the back of the dragon and flies to the Crossed Worlds. In the swamp level, the Newbie and the Female Survivor passed through a barrier which the dragon couldn't cross. After the dragon told them that the barrier was made for the creatures of this world, and they bid farewell. Behavior He will fly towards you, and if you try to evade him, he will fly in a circle around the center pillar. Be aware, the wings also deal damage. Due to the map's small size, it is important to avoid falling off when avoiding it. Trivia *His older appearance was actually purple and looked almost exactly like the Ender Dragon from the game Minecraft. This was changed to avoid Copyright issues with Mojang. *The dragon appears in the multiplayer map, Knife Party, on top of the middle skull. * The Dragon, Wizard Boss and the Evil Bug are the only bosses that can speak. * A similar dragon that's a weapon is the Pet Dragon, but much smaller. * You can ride the dragon and you can attack him upon doing so. This, fortunately, stops you from receiving damage from the Dragon. * As in the comics, the Female Survivor referred to the Dragon as "he" in the comics. However, there is no confirmation about the gender of the Dragon, or it could possibly be undisclosed. * According to the Female Survivor, she and her friends at school found a portal in the yard and found the dragon and woke it up, which is why it was enraged. *In the 12.0.0 update, a similar crafting item was introduced. It is called the Dragon. Tips * Simply move around while shooting the player using your sniper or primary. * In the middle of the map, there is a pole. You can actually run backward while shooting at the Dragon. * Use weapons with the "Slows Down Target" trait to slow its movement speed. * You can rocket jump and stand on top of it without receiving damage. * Inflict headshots to maximize damage. In Comic Gallery Riding the Dragon.jpg|Riding a dragon. On the dragon boss.jpeg|Another picture of riding a dragon. KnifeParty01.jpeg|The Dragon in Knife Party, breathing out fire. Dragon Pixel gun.jpg|The old version of this boss, the "Ender Dragon". Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Campaign Category:Flight